prehistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:The Palaeontologist
Welcome! Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Prehistory Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hey Hey i just found this whilst searching for prehistory info nice work i wondered if i could help if you don't mind i know a bit about prehistory and really think its good that someone made a wiki like this--Iluvprimeval 17:35, 2 June 2009 (UTC) The Palaeontologist - So be it, however, I will be maintaining a hawk eye over all of this Wiki, and I intend to create a vast Wiki (fitting for the immensity of Prehistory) I cannot allow anyone else, I mean it. I can only control so much, and any change that I can see that I do not like, I will change back. I do not mean to be hostile, however I must be careful not to loose my creators rights over this. You can help, but run everything by me first, because believe me, my knowledge of Prehistory is unmatched for my age, and when I am a Palaeontologist, I will be truly impressive as a walking Encylopedia of Prehistory. I need to sort out a proper layout for my text, and a functional and sensible navigation system. If I keep on creating more pages, I expect thsi Wiki to have thousands of articles. Thankyou for your support, and if you want to know more, go on Primeval Wiki My Talk, and see what I have said about it there. Thanks Ok thanks i'll try hard to fit to your high standards you can use wikipedia for sources on some of the more obscure animals and i have been hoarding (in want of a better word!) a group of prehistoric images of animals i'll upload them if you like they are of Dracorex,Harpacochampsa and Baru, Pangea's splitting continents and some others--Iluvprimeval 17:53, 2 June 2009 (UTC) The Palaeontologist -Standards schmanders. I just want to build a neat Wiki that is not overrun with rubbish. Thank you again. And if I may say so, I think that the pictures can wait for now. I just want to get the all text down first (that means tens of thousands of words) before the images go on. Add them when I have made some more pages, perhaps in a few weeks. Then we will both add what images we have. This is going to be an organised chaos. Sorry Sorry i uploaded a couple of them before you replied delete them if you want i just needed more memory space by deleting a few saved pictures (though i would keep the pangea one its really good) sorry again some times i'm just really arrogant like that i uploaded them to see if you'd like them i haven't linked them to other pages or anything I'm really sorry about that and please don't think bad of me for it it was a stupid decision. I noticed you've got something weird going on with the pages so their in that weird little box i don't know how to get them out of it but when i do i'll start properly editing the wiki if you don't like hate me for the image upload thing--Iluvprimeval 18:50, 2 June 2009 (UTC) The Palaeontologist - Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I don't hate you! But seriously, tell me what you intend to edit. Ok so maybe i blew it out of proportion a tiny bit sorry about that i was just worried you'd ban me or something i'd like to edit any pages really i know a lot about some animals but not a great deal about others but i can make pages longer and more interesting then let experts such as yourself do the taxonomy and things with animals or different epochs and regions (i think thats the right word) of periods. I just discovered a small problem with my computer it comes up with this weird thing something like it doesn't want to let me edit stuff because when i edited my user page literally every space or letter this screen came up where i had to click cancel just to right a single letter! so i think what i'll do is right something out on word or something and then copy it into the edit box but i can't guarantee that it won't just look rubbish so check my edits they'll probably look rediculous funnily enough though it hasn't happened on this talk page ?--Iluvprimeval 19:08, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I just made an article for Carcharodontosaurus but i can't get any links to work on this wiki so i doesn't look that great in couldn't make the link on the T-rex page link to the carcharadontosaurus page can you work out how to do it on this wiki ? do you think we could make articles on extinct animals that went extinct as a result of humans like the dodo or the Javan tiger?--Iluvprimeval 11:29, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry I didn't reply sooner... Nice wiki you have here... I'm busy right now, but hopefully I will stop in soon! :) Good luck. ZEM talk to me! 20:55, 7 June 2009 (UTC) This is a pretty good wiki! so like I said on the primeval wiki if you want some templates I'll make you some. Doomlurker 21:21, 7 June 2009 (UTC) The Palaeontologist - Thankyou both. I would want a standard template for all of the pages, because the substantial amounts of text just on the Wiki just turn into scroll bar vie wers all the time. You will see what I mean, its odd, and I really need to sort it out, but can't. I just want the same kind of template used on this Wiki kind of, so I can write loads, like on the Nick Cutter page where there is loads. It might sound boring, but it is meant to be a factual aid of knowledge, for anyone who cares. As for what goes on the pages, I will deal with that for now. When I have dealt with the vague and broad subject pages, such as what Dinosaurs are in general, I will move with your help, onto the massive number of specific species that make up this group, and that group, so on and so forth. I am not too sure yet but it may look like this for now, in order and groups; *Main Page, *Introduction, *Explorer's Guide (Nav-Page), *Timechart/line, *The Precambrian 'Super-Eon' (a page on its own, followed by three pages dedicated to the Hadean, Archaean and Proterozoic Eons that make up the Precambrain 'Super-Eon') *The Phanerozoic Eon - Our time... *The Palaeozoic Era, *The Mesozoic Era, *The Cenozoic Era, *Dinosaurs - a page describing and defining them, and then many, many pages charting the entire family tree of the Dinosaurs. I shall organise this myself, using my drawing of the family tree of the Dinosaurs on my bedroom wall as a guide. *After this, I will draw up a list of things that could look good on the Wiki - prehistoric mammals, ancient amphibians, giant creepy-crawlies, maybe environment pages, theory pages, Palaeontologist pages, fossil find pages, over ancient reptile pages for pages, evolutionary pages, then maybe pages for fish and other creatures such as Birds and molluscs. There ought to be a whole lot of pages to come, and your help would be much appreciated. (copied from the comment I made on primeval wiki) OK mate I'll try to help with the pages later this evening, 'cause I'm busy right now. ZEM talk to me! 17:44, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Thankyou :How do you like my edit to the Gastornis page? ZEM talk to me! 22:33, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::Do you mean that you want the editor to be like it used to be; with wiki-codes and such, and without all the new-fangled buttons and everything? Because I actually do know how to do that. ZEM talk to me! 22:58, 21 June 2009 (UTC) YES!!!!!!!! That way, perhaps you would only need to sort out the other pages already made. Your help would be brilliant, and well recieved. Thankyou for your help. So, could you do this soon? And can you make it how it used to be? Instructions I can't change the wiki settings for you as it is something that everyone has to change for themselves in their preferences. Here is how I did it for myself: #''Click the “More” button'' up in the right hand corner of the window. #In the drop-down click “My Preferences.” #Once “My Preferences” is completely loaded, there will be several tabs across the top of the preferences section. One will be “Editing,” click that one. #''Uncheck'' the box that is labeled “Enable Rich Text Editing” and the wiki editor should return to normal. Let me know if this works, as this is how it works for me. ZEM talk to me! 14:47, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :Were you able to make the change in your preferences? ZEM talk to me! 19:08, 23 June 2009 (UTC) The Palaeontologist The Palaeontologist - No. I followed the instructions, but don't really get it. I think it is best if you kindly look at th history of the changes, and edit in your own time, after I have made them. I don't really want to mess things up, because I very nearly did when I tried. It sound as though I am being lazy, but I have a lot to do on the wiki itself. Why not I create the pages, and you help massively by converting them afterward? Sounds good to me. As far as I see it, that seems fair. I do want at least one person to aid me in this Wiki's development, and that is an important part. It may take you less than half a minute to do each page, so I really think I am not being to out of line asking you to do this for me. I have to start putting serious weight into this Wiki, as it is not really what I meant for it, and I have neglected it. Soon enough, there will be fact-file style pages on every animal from Prehistory, every time classifaction, and every other things attached. Thankyou. Hey I'm sorry that I haven't been able to help here recently, unfortunately I have severely neglected my administrative duties on my own websites as well, due to numerous causes including illness in my family. Other than that, I like what you have been doing with the main page and if you still want my help here, let me know on my talk page, because otherwise I may not get the message. ZEM talk to me! 07:17, December 30, 2009 (UTC) The Palaeontologist - Ah, hello again ZEM. I myself have been neglecting this due to college and such. I have decided to take things slowly, as any new ideas I have, can be put in without having to labouriously scrap old stuff. There are a few things that would be great to have done for my wiki, indeed. I have still but a basic level of understanding of templates and codes, and usually just end up trying painstakingly to copy and modify certain templates that I like and know would improve the Prehistory Wiki, not knowing how to do it properly myself. Anyhow, we can go over these things. Thankyou for your promise of aid.